1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit of a node in a radio network and a method for operating a node in a radio network.
2. Description of the Background Art
A radio network is defined in the industry standard IEEE 802.15.4-2006. In this regard, on pages 21 to 23 in the standard, packets to be transmitted by radio are defined, which may contain different frames, such as, for example, a so-called beacon frame, a data frame, an acknowledgement frame, or a MAC command frame.